La famosa historia navideña acontece en Ouran
by zurironoa
Summary: Zuriñe,la presidenta del club de arte en Ouran vive la misma experiencia que en el famoso cuento de Chares Dickens Especial de "Una vida fuera del Host Club"


Bueno, esta historia es una especie de especial navideño de mi fanfiction Una vida fuera del Host Club.

Que lo disfrutéis!!!

~La famosa historia navideña acontece en ouran~

_Como muchos sabemos las navidades son fechas de paz, amor, felicidad, ocasión para estar con la familia y mucho más. Cuando vemos un regalo bajo nuestros árboles se nos ilumina el rostro cuan resplandecientes luces navideñas. Vemos a los niños esperando ansiosos la llegada de un Santa Claus atravesando nuestra chimenea. Y el solo hecho de ver a los nuestros ilusionados nos contagia la paz interior. Sin embargo, hay gente que no se da cuenta __de las maravillas de estas fechas tan señaladas y a veces hay que abrirles los ojos. Os voy a contar la historia de una chica que tubo que meditar sus acciones durante todas las navidades durante sus 16 años para darse cuenta de lo que tenía. Nuestra historia comienza un día antes de las navidades, camino de una prestigiosa academia… _

-Aaaaaaaaaaah…estoy cansada…-bostezó Zuriñe dormida-Hace muchísimo frío, hoy es día 24 y para colmo hay que ir al susodicho instituto ¬3¬

-Zuri, relájate, solo será el discurso de despedida-contestó su hermano, quién iba caminando junto a ella.

-Claro,¡para ti es muy fácil! Como eres profesor y no vas a tener que encargarte de los preparativos de ningún club como yo ¬¬

El peliverde se detuvo frente a la entrada dando un largo suspiro y miró a la castaña con una mueca.

-Deja ya de quejarte, te pasas todo el día igual. Además, fuiste tú la que quería crear ese club de arte ¿no? Pues asume la responsabilidad ¬¬

Zuriñe se giró molesta entrando en el instituto cuando alguien se puso frente a ella haciendo que ésta se asustara, pero al ver quién era gruño molesta.

-¿Se puede saber que narices quieres? #¬¬

Frente a ella se encontraba Koji, su padre/conserje de Ouran. El hombre sonreía alegremente con un gorrito navideño y un matasuegras en la boca.

-Hija, soy tan feliz…Estas son las primeras navidades que pasaré sin tu madre XD

-Papá,¿por qué no te vas un ratito a dar una vuelta por los jardines en vez de venir a molestarme a mí? ¬¬

Dicho esto la chica pasó de él caminando hacia el club de arte, pero Koji volvió a detenerla.

-¡Que pesado eres!¡¿Se puede saber que quieres?! #¬o¬

-Zuriñe, ya sé que durante todos estos años no he obrado como un buen padre-dijo este serio. En eso le extendió un paquete envuelto-Pero para que veas que me importas mucho te he comprado un detallito.

La castaña cogió el regalo bruscamente y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Una vez lo hizo se encontró con un pequeño librito y al leer el título miró a su padre molesta.

-¿"Hay que ser positivo"? ¬¬-preguntó leyendo el título.

Este se encogió de hombros sonriente y asintió.

-Ahora que tu madre se va a casar con el director Suou la familia no será la misma. Ella se irá con un rico maravilloso y tú permanecerás junto a Zoro y a mí. Por eso creo que este libro te servirá como estímulo para llevar mejor la ruptura familiar n__n

-#¬¬……………..¡¿PERO COMO VOY A SER POSITIVA VIVIENDO CON IMBÉCILES COMO VOSOTROS?!-gritó asestándole el libro en toda la cara.

-¡Oye Zuri!¡Encima de que te hago un regalo!

-¡CALLA! ERES DESPRECIABLE Y TE ODIO!!!

La castaña caminó molesta hacia su club recorriendo los largos pasillos del instituto.

***

-¡Ya está!

Los gemelos, Lee, Sakura, y Haine miraron sonrientes el salón, lo habían decorado de arriba abajo. Varias estrellas y muérdagos colgaban de los ventanales dando un agradable toque navideño al club; pero lo más resplandeciente de todo era el enorme árbol que habían colocado al fondo decorado de enormes bolas, luces parpadeantes…etc.

-No se puede quejar, nos lo hemos trabajado muchísimo.

-Me muero por presenciar la cara que pondrá Zuriñe cuando vea lo lindo que dejamos el club w

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente y todos vieron en la entrada a la castaña. Los chicos sonrieron.

-¡Ey fea, mira lo que hicimos!-exclamó Hikaru acercándose con una amplia sonrisa.

Zuriñe miró el club con indiferencia, guardó silencio durante varios segundos y al rato cogió una silla para sentarse en ella.

-En vez de decorar tanto deberíais dedicaros a buscar nuevos miembros para el club ¬.¬

-¿Eh? O.O

La chica desvió la mirada sacando un folio blanco y comenzando a escribir.

-Recordad que mañana en la noche se celebrará el banquete navideño y que nos toca hacer los preparativos a todos los miembros. Si habéis perdido el tiempo en poner adornitos por el club de arte supongo que tendréis planeado como decorar el gran salón de baile ¿no?

Los jóvenes parpadearon confusos y al rato algunos de ellos la miraron molestos.

-Oye,¿cómo puedes ser tan desagradecida? ¬¬-dijo Haine en tono molesto.

-Lo hicimos con nuestra mejor intención ó.ò-contestó el menor de los gemelos.

-Menos intenciones y más trabajo Kaoru. Haber si aprendes de una vez ¬¬

-O.O!!!.........buh! Ò.Ó

El pelirrojo salió de allí molesto dando un portazo y Zuriñe desvió la mirada.

-Ya se le pasará -__-

En eso llamaron a la puerta y la castaña se acercó para abrirla.

-¿Lenalee? Ò.O

-Hola Zuriñe-san ^^

La chica frunció al ver a la asiática y más extrañada la miró cuando ésta le acercó un pequeño botecito.

-O.O……..¿que narices es eso? ¬¬

Lenalee sonrió tiernamente y contestó.

-Verás, últimamente el club de magia negra se está restaurando y nos gustaría arreglar algunas cosas del salón para que nuestras actividades sean más divertidas. Pero…no tenemos demasiado presupuesto…-dijo cabizbaja-Por eso pensé que quizá el club de arte nos podría donar algo ^^

Al oír aquello Zuriñe miró apenada a la chica y cogió el bote.

-Oh…que lástima…¿en serio que no tenéis presupuesto? Entonces será mejor que os preste algo.

-¿De verdad Zuriñe?-preguntó emocionada la morena.

La castaña borró su sonrisa y arrojó el bote al suelo bruscamente. Lenalee alzó la vista a la chica y esta se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿Tengo cara de monedero?!¡Antes de ayudar con tu estúpido club prefiero gastarme el poco dinero que tengo en el mío!

La presidenta del club de magia negra guardó silencio sorprendida y a los pocos segundos contestó molesta.

-¡No hacía falta ser tan grosera! O#

Esta cogió el bote y se marchó de allí molesta. Zuriñe empezó a contestarla a gritos igual de enojada que ella.

-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VENGAS A PEDIR LIMOSNA HAZLO PARA ALGO PRODUCTIVO!¡PERO A MÍ NO ME ENREDES CON TUS TONTERÍAS!

-Zuriñe, eso fue cruel Ò.Ó-contestó Sakura quién estaba observando la escena tras ella.

-¡Alaaaaaaa aquí viene la presidenta del club de música!¡La defensora de los alumnos de Ouran!

-O-OU ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! O# Ya es igual, no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo ¬¬ ¡YO ME MARCHO!

La pelirrosa salió del club molesta y Haine salió tras ella para calmarla. Al final solo quedaron Zuriñe, Hikaru y Lee. El cejudo se acercó a la castaña un poco cortado y le sacudió el uniforme para llamar su atención.

-Esto…jefa…ó.ò

-¿Aaaaaaah? ¬¬

-Sé que no estás de buen humor pero tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa? ¬¬

El moreno le dedicó una leve sonrisa y respondió.

-Verás…sabes que hoy será nochebuena y tu hermano va a pasar la noche con Tashigi.

-Sí, ¿y…? ¬¬

-Bueno, como sabes yo vivo con Tashigi y si van a hacer una cena romántica tendré que estar ausente en el apartamento para dejarlos a solas. Y como no tengo donde pasar la noche…pensé que quizá a Hideaki y a ti no os importaría que…

-¡AH NO, NI HABLAR!-le cortó ésta-Quieres pasar la nochebuena en mi casa ¿no? ¬¬ Pues lo siento, pero yo ya tenía mis planes. Quería ver la película de "Todas contra él" mientras comía palomitas en mi habitación ¡SOLA!

-Pero entonces…¿dónde voy a pasar la noche? T.T

-Ve a un hotel Lee, tampoco es tan complicado ¬¬

El cejudo agachó la cabeza y asintió apenado.

-De acuerdo…supongo que no me queda otra.

El chico salió también del salón dolido y al ver que no quedaba nadie Hikaru suspiró.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser tonta ¬¬

-O.O…¿perdón? #¬¬

-¿No te das cuenta de que eres una egocéntrica y avariciosa? Siempre estás pensando en ti. Siempre tú, tú misma y Zuriñe, por ese orden ¬¬

-¡Ja! Pues disculpa don perfecto, pero no es que tú seas el ejemplo de bondad a seguir-respondió en tono molesto-¡¿Crees que con todo el estrés que llevo encima estoy como para pensar en los demás?!¡No todos somos ricos y tenemos un maravilloso futuro asegurado como tú!

El pelirrojo guardó silencio mirándola seriamente y al poco rato tapó su rostro con un suspiró de desesperación absoluta.

-Yo solo te digo que como sigas así algún día te verás muy sola. Ojala alguien te de una lección ¬¬

Dicho aquello Hikaru salió del club al igual que sus compañeros y esta soltó un molesto bufido.

-¡PUES NO SERÁ ALGUIEN COMO TÚ QUIÉN ME DE UNA LECCIÓN GEMELO ARROGANTE Y MIMADO! O#-esta desvió la mirada molesta-¡¿Por qué siempre habla quien menos puede?!¡Te odio Hikaru Hitachiin! #¬¬

Ésta cerró dando un portazo llena de ira y empezó a hablar para si misma enojada.

-¡Ja!¡¿Que soy una egocéntrica?!¡¿Pero ese idiota se ha visto?! Y además, ¿por qué hay que estar de buena onda con la gente el día 24?¡Si estoy de mal humor lo estoy y punto!¡No quiero fingir estar alegre para agradar a los otros! Yo…yo…

Zuriñe cogió aire en sus pulmones y asestó una fuerte patada al árbol que habían colocado gritando furiosa.

-¡YO ODIO LA NAVIDAD! O#

La patada proporcionada al abeto hizo que éste se balanceara de un lado a otro y cuando la joven se giró el árbol lleno de adornos cayó bruscamente sobre ella aplastándola por completo. Su tamaño era tan descomunal que en la caída había asestado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Zuriñe, por lo que quedó inconsciente durante un rato.

***

-Zuriñe…Zuriñe…

La joven presidenta del club de arte parpadeó confusa durante varios segundos al escuchar su nombre. Había quedado medio atontada a causa del golpe y lo veía todo borroso, pero afortunadamente pudo localizar la voz de aquella persona que la llamaba.

-¿Zoro?

-Sí, soy yo-asintió la voz de su hermano.

Zuriñe se incorporó tallándose los ojos y finalmente consiguió ver al peliverde frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó medio inconsciente mientras se incorporaba para sentarse en el suelo.

-Oí un ruido desde la sala de profesores y te encontré aquí tirada-en eso dejó salir una divertida sonrisa-Se te cayó el abeto encima patosa.

La castaña parpadeó confusa y desvió la mirada por todo el salón en busca de un reloj.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de irse a casa, has estado aquí metida durante 3 horas y todos se marcharon. Suerte que te encontré n__n

-Aaaaah ya…-respondió aun atontada.

Zoro ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse y amplió su sonrisa.

-Venga, te llevaré a casa ¿ok? Allí está Hideaki y podrás descansar.

Ésta asintió empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida. Una vez salieron del instituto el chico abrió la puerta de su coche para que Zuriñe entrara y una vez arrancó el motor la miró con gesto divertido.

-Antes de que regresemos quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Uh?¿De que se trata?-preguntó confusa.

Zoro amplió su sonrisa y pisó el acelerador a fondo corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

-¡¿Qué haces loco?!¡Frena!¡Nos vamos a matar!-gritó asustada mientras se agarraba al sillón lo máximo que podía.

El chico ignoró sus horrorizados chillidos y aceleró aún más. Iban tan rápido que Zuriñe apenas podía distinguir por donde estaban pasando, todo lo veía borroso. Justo cuando menos lo esperaba el auto dio un rudo frenazo haciendo que la castaña quedara completamente inmovilizada a causa de la impresión.

Su hermano la miró con despreocupación y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás bien? XD

-O.O……..Ò.Ó!!!¡¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN?!¡POR TU CULPA CASI NO LO CUENTO! O#

Zoro se echó a reír como un loco y segundos después reprimió sus carcajadas para abrir la ventanilla del coche.

-Mira a tu alrededor.

La joven asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla y al ver lo que había fuera quedó completamente boquiabierta.

-¿Qué…?¿esta no es…?-preguntó atónita al ver los paisajes-¿Estamos en…?

-Así es, estamos en Euskadi, España, tu tierra natal n__n

Zuriñe abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿Cómo vamos a estar en España?!¡Es imposible, si hace nada estábamos en Japón!

El peliverde sonrió con malicia y salió del coche.

-Zuri, te he mentido, no soy tu hermano-tras eso vio la cara perpleja de la chica y este hizo una reverencia-Soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, es un gusto conocerte.

Ésta guardó silencio sin reacción alguna durante varios segundos y finalmente comenzó a reírse como una loca.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA MUY BUENA ZORO xD-contestó sin poder reprimir la risa-¡¿El espíritu de las navidades pasadas?! Eso me lo apunto jajajaja!!!

-OwO…Es cierto, en realidad no soy Zoro. Solo que tuve que reencarnarme en él porque los espíritus no tenemos cuerpo humano.

-Claro, claro…¬__¬-respondió Zuriñe sin quitar su sonrisa-Por cierto, ¿de dónde habéis sacado un decorado tan realista? Por un momento creí que habíamos regresado a Europa de verdad jajaja XD

-¬¬

El peliverde chasqueó los dedos y la castaña sintió como algo le sellaba la boca. Ésta intentó abrirla varias veces pero una fuerza desconocida se lo impedía. Aprovechando aquello Zoro empezó a hablar.

-Bien, escucha con atención y no abras la boca.

-UHHHHH!!!UHHHHHHHHH!!! .

-Últimamente estás siendo muy grosera con todos los que te rodean y el gran todopoderoso de ahí arriba me ha encargado algo-dijo señalando al cielo.

-¿Uh? Ò.O

El joven tomo una postura seria y siguió hablando.

-Aparte de mí, hoy vendrán 2 espíritus más a visitarte para que recapacites sobre tu actitud. Escúchanos y te ayudaremos a cambiar tu vida para que no termines como una resentida amargada-en eso chasqueó los dedos dejando que la castaña pudiera volver a abrir la boca y preguntó-¿Lo has entendido?

Zuriñe tomó aire en sus pulmones y suspiró.

-¿El todopoderoso?¿Espíritus? Bah, pamplinas ¬.¬

-¬¬

Este volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que su boca volviera a cerrarse.

-Estás mejor callada ¬¬-respondió con una mueca de desagrado-Y ahora vámonos.

Este la tomó del brazo y sin saber como empezaron a flotar en el aire.

-¡¿Cómo haces eso?! OoO-preguntó boquiabierta.

-Soy un espíritu, obviamente puedo volar ¬¬-contestó con indiferencia-Bien Zuriñe,¿qué te parece si vamos a tu barrio? Allí veremos la navidad que pasaste hace 10 años, cuando no eras más que una niña.

Ambos volaron por el cielo hasta llegar a la ventana de un pequeño apartamento que se situaba en la playa. Zuriñe se asomó sonriendo.

-¡Es mi casa!-dijo emocionada.

-¿Por qué no te asomas y ves el ambiente que hay dentro?

Ésta se acercó a la puerta de la terraza la cuál daba frente al salón y dejó salir una leve sonrisa de nostalgia al ver a un montón de gente bailando dentro.

-¡Está toda mi familia! Hace tiempo que no los veía a todos juntos-dijo mirando a cada persona-Está mi tío Andrés, la tía Carol, mis primos gemelos Sergio y Gabriel, los yayos, mis primas e incluso hay amigos de la familia.

-Parece que lo están pasando bien n__n…O.O Anda, si también está tu hermano-dijo el espíritu señalando al Zoro niño-Vaya…le tiró ponche a tu tía en cabeza. Creo que no me reencarné en una persona lo suficientemente buena U¬¬

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada y de repente vio a alguien que llamó su atención. El peliverde se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto curioso.

Zuriñe bajó la vista y señaló a una pequeña niña de dos coletas sentada sobre el sofá.

-Esa niña que está sola soy yo ú.ù

-Wooooo vaya O.O

En el interior de la casa…

-Zuriñe,¿qué haces aquí? Está muy sola,¿por qué no vas a jugar con los primos?

La pequeña miró a la puerta apenada durante un rato y volvió la vista a su madre.

-Mamá,¿cuándo va a llegar papá? ó.ò

La mujer suspiró y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

-Ya te he dicho que tu padre vendrá más tarde. Le ha salido un encargo navideño y tiene que llevar las cajas de ternera a varios restaurantes. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto termine estará aquí con nosotros.

De nuevo fuera…

-¿Al final tu padre se presentó en la fiesta?

La chica agachó la cabeza y asintió.

-Seeeee…

-Que bueno, lo mejor de la navidad es pasarla con toda la familia n.n-en eso la agarró del brazo-¿Qué te parece si entramos dentro?

-O.O…¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Claro, ellos no podrán vernos y nosotros atravesamos paredes Zuri n__n

El chico dio un leve empujoncito a la castaña haciendo que entrara en la casa. Todos conversaban y bailaban felices, el ambiente parecía de lo más acogedor.

-Waaaaao que súper fiestas montabais cuando vivías en este lugar ¿eh? XD

-Ya…espíritu, creo que será mejor marcharnos de aquí U¬¬

-¿Cómo?¿Tan pronto?

En eso llamaron a la puerta y todos desviaron la mirada a la entrada. El Zoro espíritu pestañeó curiosamente.

-Vaya,¿quién podrá ser?

Zuriñe agarró al chico del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo bruscamente.

-Ya llévame a casa por favor-dijo nerviosa.

-Espera un momento niña, quiero ver quien es o

La madre de Zuriñe se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-EYEYEYEYEYEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! XD

-O.O!!! Koji!

La mujer vio a su marido sujetando a un par de chicas con ambos brazos. En uno llevaba una botella de whisky y se tambaleaba de un lado para otro. Este miró a las jóvenes sonriendo.

-Graxiasssss por traerme xicassssss-en eso desvió la mirada a su mujer-Ey!!! Jhanu mi amor!!! Hola! XD

-O__O ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes? #¬¬

Todos los invitados miraron al hombre con una mueca y éste entró tambaleándose.

-¿Yo? Del trabajo…hip! Esssque…el jefe me ha invitao a tomar una copassss…hip, hip! -///- Pero ya mi amor olvídate de essso y dame un besitoooo xD-contestó completamente ebrio lanzándose a los brazos de la peliverde.

-#¬¬

El castaño comenzó a mirar por toda la casa entre los invitados y al ver a sus hijos se lazó donde ellos emocionado.

-Hola mis niñoooooooooos x3

-o__o

-o.o

Éste agarró a Zoro y le extendió un billete.

-Toma hijo, aquí tienes tu paga navideña -..-

El niño cogió el billete emocionado pero al verlo dejó salir una mueca,

-Papá, este es billete es falso, es del juego "monopolio" ¬¬

-o____o…..feliz navidad hijo -.-

Luego miró a la pequeña.

-Zuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii x3 a ti no te he podido comprar nada porque las tiendas ya estaban cerradas y…hip! -///-

-Pero…tú no me tienes que dar el regalo de navidad papá-respondió la pequeña sonriendo-Para eso ya están Santa Claus y los reyes magos.

-¿Aaaaaaaaaah? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE INOCENTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Zuriñe frunció el ceño y Koji se abrazó a ella.

-Niña…haber si te dassssss cuenta de que Santa Claus y los Reyes magos no exissssssssssssssten -///-

-O-O!!!

-Porque somosssss los papás y las mamássssss ///

Al oír aquello Zoro, Zuriñe y todos los primos pequeños abrieron la boca sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Atiza!¡Mi padre es Santa y los Reyes!-exclamó Zoro-Aunque he de admitir…que ya sospechaba algo ò.o

-¡Estás mintiendo! TOT-contestó Zuriñe entre sollozos.

-Que vaaaaaaaah y además te diré otra cosssa…El ratoncito Pérez y el hada de los dientes tampoco existe, soy yo -///-

-O.O!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT

Todos los niños se echaron a llorar haciendo que la fiesta se volviera un completo drama. Todos los adultos miraron enojados a Koji.

-Estarás contento, nos amargaste la navidad #¬o¬

-¿Einch? Ò///O

-Siempre tienes que estar jodiéndolo todo Koji…¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA?! O#

-YO NO SOY IDIOTA!!! ///#

El hombre se lanzó hasta su cuñado para golpearlo y todos empezaron a meterse tortas entre ellos. Los niños lloraban, los adultos se insultaban y la comida navideña volaba por los aires.

El espíritu miró a Zuriñe apenado y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, será mejor que regresemos. Agárrate de mi hombro.

Esta asintió y con un solo chasquido de dedos el peliverde y la joven desaparecieron.

***

-Zuriñe…lamento mucho lo que pasó-dijo el Zoro espíritu mientras iban en el coche camino del presente.

-No tienes de que disculparte ù.ú-respondió en tono frío-Ese estúpido de mi padre…#¬¬ Desde aquel día no volvimos a hacer celebraciones familiares, ni siquiera en navidad.

El chico desvió la mirada apenado y esta lo miró.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque no soporto la navidad?¡La gente se vuelve tan cursi y estúpida!¿Y todo para que?¡Para que al final haya una pelea de comida!¡PASO DE LA NAVIDAD! .

Zoro suspiró y frenó el coche cerca del apartamento de la chica.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de despedirnos-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ya?¿No vas a entrar en casa?-preguntó confusa.

Este forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría, pero solo vine para que recapacitaras sobre tu pasado. Aunque no sirvió de mucho ayuda n_ñ-en desvió la mirada un poco nervioso-Además, dentro de una hora tu hermano a quedado para cenar con Tashigi en su apartamento ¿no? Creo que será mejor que lleve su cuerpo hasta allí y luego desaparezca.

-Está bien…Ó.Ò

-Fue bueno conocerte Zuri n_n Espero que mis otros dos compañeros te ayuden a cambiar de opinión sobre la navidad.

Dicho esto encendió el motor del coche y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba de allí.

Zuriñe suspiró tallándose los ojos como si de una pesadilla se tratase y se encaminó hacia su apartamento.

-Todo lo que pasó fue muy raro…Yo creo que todavía estoy soñando U¬¬

Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento suspiró feliz y sacó la llave.

-Hogar dulce hogar -///-

Pero justo en aquel instante…

PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

-¿Eh? Ò.O

PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

-¿Qué demonios…? ¬¬

Al girarse la castaña vio una elegante limusina de oro frente a ella. En sus ruedas había varios diamantes incrustados y demás. Cuando la puerta del auto se abrió alguien conocido bajó de allí. Era un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que ya conocía.

-Ohayo hime-sama u-u

-¿Tamaki senpai? O.O

El chico soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso mi lady, soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes. Solo que me reencarné en este chico tan guapo y sexy ya que su cabellera hace juego con el brillo de mi limosina -///-Vine a mostrarte como van cosas que están a tu alrededor y de las que tú no enteras.

Zuriñe volvió a tallarse los ojos.

-No puede ser…estoy segura de que no eres real . Es imposible,¡mira tu carro!¡Si está cubierto de oro! .

Tamaki la tomó del hombro mirándola con carita triste.

-Ahora mismo no deberías pensar en mi carro si no en como les está yendo a tus semejantes Ó3Ò

-¿Eh?¿Que quieres decir senpai?

-Ahorita te mostraré, vayamos a ver como está le gente a la que dañaste esta mañana.

El rubio chasqueó los dedos al igual que lo había hecho el espíritu de las navidades pasadas y ambos aparecieron frente a la mansión Hitachiin. Zuriñe pestañeó curiosa pues conocía de sobra ese lugar.

-Es la casa de los gemelos o___o

-Así es, y estás muy molestos contigo ¬w¬-respondió con indiferencia-Asómate a la ventana y verás lo enojado que está Kaoru.

La castaña obedeció y se acercó viendo al menos de los hermanos Hitachiin dando vueltas molesto por el salón.

-No me gustó nada su actitud. Lo hicimos para complacerla y en vez de eso dijo que dejásemos de lado nuestra tonterías ¬¬ Y yo que siempre hago todo por tenerla contenta y fíjate como me trató.

-Es una bruja fea y borde-contestó Hikaru.

Al oír aquello Zuriñe atravesó la pared corriendo hacia él.

-TÚ SI QUE ERES FEO ASQUEROSO!!!

Esta comenzó a golpearlo, o al menos trató de hacerlo ya que en aquel momento sus manos atravesaban el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Porque no le hago daño? .

-No pueden verte. Solo eres un alma vagando por acá ¬w¬

-O.O!!! hum! #¬.¬

Hikaru desvió la mirada a la chimenea y sonrió un poco sonrojado.

-Pero hasta cuando se pone en plan avara me gusta n///ñ

-O.O………..¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Ò///Ó

Zuriñe siguió intentando golpearlo sin resultado alguno y decidió parar a causa del cansancio. Kaoru de mientras suspiró.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría, os pasáis la vida discutiendo ú.u-en eso le regresó la sonrisa-De todas formas yo comprendo que Zuri lo esté pasando mal. El divorcio de sus padres, el nuevo padrastro es el director Suou, su padre se hace el conserje de la escuela…es comprensible su actitud, todo esto le viene grande. Su entorno familiar ya no será el mismo.

La castaña apartó la mirada con gesto apenado.

-Kaoru…-susurró triste.

El espíritu se le acercó y sonrió.

-Fíjate, incluso siendo malvada con ellos te siguen queriendo. Y eso que esta mañana te has portado de forma muy grosera con los dos. Eso es algo que deberías agradecerles más a menudo,¿no crees?

-Mmmmmmmmm pues sí, puede que tengas razón.

-Sin embargo hay una persona con la que te portaste de forma rastrera y se merece un respeto ¬¬

-¿Eh?¿A quién te refieres? Ò.O

El rubio le extendió de nuevo el brazo para que ésta se agarrara y cuando lo hizo chasqueó los dedos por segunda vez. Al rato ambos estaban en una oscura y solitaria calle. La chica miró a su acompañante confusa.

-Espíritu,¿A dónde me trajiste?

Tamaki señaló al frente y esta desvió la mirada hasta donde apuntaba el dedo del chico. Ésta vio a alguien muy conocido caminando cerca de allí.

-Es Lee O.O-dijo sorprendida.

El espíritu asintió y Zuriñe lo miró cada vez más confusa.

-¿Qué hace ahí solo por la calle y con el fío que hace?

-¿Lo has olvidado?-preguntó el rubio haciendo que esta se quedara aun más confusa-Tu hermano está cenando con Tashigi en el apartamento de Lee. Y él a tenido que salir fuera para dejarlos solos. Esta mañana preguntó haber si podía pasar la nochebuena en tu casa, pero como tú se lo negaste ahora no tiene donde quedarse -w-

-¡¿QUÉ?! OoO

Ambos jóvenes vieron como Lee caminaba tiritando por las calles. Tamaki sollozó entristecido.

-Pobre chico…con lo bien que se porta siempre contigo. Me dan ganas de adoptarlo…T^T

-No exageres ¬¬-en eso forzó una sonrisa-Seguro que tiene algún lugar en el que quedarse. Irá a casa de algún amigo o…n__ñ

Antes de que siguiera vio como el cejudo pasaba frente a un vagabundo que pedía limosna. Éste se paró mirándolo apenado y tras pocos segundos de meditación le extendió una moneda. El indigente sonrió agradecido y este le regresó la sonrisa para seguir caminando. Tamki volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Tu amigo es una persona maravillosa. Creo que no se merece el trato que le das muchas veces Zuriñe.

-Yo…Ú.Ù

-Si sigues comportándote de la misma forma siempre. Es posible que las cosas acaben muy mal…

Al oír aquellas palabras la joven susurró repitiéndolas.

-Es posible que las cosas acaben…espíritu,¿qué quieres decir con…?¿Espíritu? O.O

Cuando alzó la vista, la joven se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba. La oscura calle había perdido la poca luz que tenía presente y no se veía nada. Zuriñe empezó a caminar confusa sin saber a donde se dirigía. Intentaba regresar a casa, pero no había rastro de ningún camino.

-Esto…¿dónde estás extraño aunque sabía espíritu con cara de Tamaki? U¬¬

De repente la chica se vio envuelta en una cortina de humo. Esta comenzó a toser fuertemente intentando deshacerse de él con las manos y una vez la cortina de humo despareció la joven divisó frente a ella a un hombre encapuchado de negro con un bastón en la mano. Éste se acercó a ella con voz aterradora.

-Roronoa…

-O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LA PARCA!!! O-gritó Zuriñe asustada.

-Tranquila, soy yo -___-

La silueta se quitó la capucha dejando ver que era el Host indiferente del grupo.

-O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KYOUYA!!! O-gritó en el mismo tono asustado de antes.

El chico se colocó las lentes mirando indiferente a la chica y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón para que dejara de gritar.

-Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza -___-

La castaña hizo una mueca de dolor y el moreno la miró serio.

-Soy el espíritu de las navidades futuras ¬¬

-Genial, el que faltaba ¬¬

-A CALLAR SIMPLE MORTAL!!!

Zuriñe guardó silencio asustada al escuchar el temible grito del chico y este suspiro.

-¿Estás lista para ver que te depara el futuro? ¬¬

La chica guardó silencio pensativa.

-Mmmmmm…¿me gustará lo que voy a ver?

-Puede que no -.-

-En ese caso prefiero irme a casa ¬.¬-respondió girándose para buscar un camino por el que regresar.

-O.O……..Ò.Ó

Kyouya se le adelanto y convirtió su bastón en una guadaña poniéndola cerca de la yugular de la joven.

-Pregunté por ser educado, pero ya veo que no me dejas otra alternativa. Vendrás a la fuerza sí o sí ¬¬

Zuriñe tragó saliva nerviosa y asintió con una forzada sonrisa.

-Agárrate de mi bastón/guadaña -.-

La chica obedeció y Kyouya golpeó el suelo con su segadera. Ambos se vieron envueltos en una espiral roja que daba vueltas y al poco rato aparecieron en una calle infestada de gente.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora? Ò.O

-Zuriñe, te presento tu futuro más probable dentro de 22 años -.-

La joven miró a su alrededor y vio frente a ella una enorme cartelera en la que aparecía…

-¡SOY YO! O.O

En la cartelera aparecía Zuriñe bastante más mayor y Kyouya sonrió.

-Exacto Roronoa, eres una famosa actriz, alcanzaste tu mayor sueño. Mujer atractiva, con dinero, independiente…Se podría decir que eres tu propio hobby-en eso sonrió con malicia-Pero no todo es un mundo entre algodones ¬__¬

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Mira-dijo señalando con el bastón hacia un lujoso hotel.

Un montón de gente rodeaba el hostal, las puertas se abrieron y miles de personas empezaron a gritar como locas.

-ES RORONOA ZURIÑEEEEE!!! o

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! o

-QUIERO QUE ME FIRME UN AUTÓGRAFO!!! o

-ZURIÑE, AQUÍ, AQUÍ!!! o

La mujer caminó por la alfombrilla seriamente sin dirigir la palabra a ninguno de sus fans mientras era protegida por varios guardas de seguridad. Uno de los periodistas consiguió acercarse a ella.

-EH! ZURIÑE!!!¡¿ALGUNA FELICITACIÓN NAVIDEÑA PARA NUESTRO CANAL?! *-*

La castaña agarró el micro con fuerza y miró a la cámara que había frente a ella. Cogió aire en sus pulmones y gritó.

-¡LA NAVIDAD DA ASCO! O#

-¿Eh? O-OU

Tras dedicar aquellas palabras y dejar a todos los fans atontados la mujer s metió en su lujosa limusina y esta se puso en marcha. El espíritu miró a Zuriñe.

-¿Quieres seguirla?

-O.O…claro!

Este agarró a la chica y tras dar otro golpecito con el bastón ambos aparecieron sentados en la limusina de la famosa junto a ella. Estos observaron como la Zuriñe adulta observaba por la ventana completamente deprimida. El chofer le habló.

-Srita. Roronoa…ya sabe que después tiene una sesión de fotos a las 22:00 ¿no?

-Sí Jerry, ya lo sé -.-

-Muy bien, me parece admirable que una mujer como usted se dedique a su trabajo en estos días festivos de estar con la familia. Seguro que los suyos la echan mucho de menos n__n

-Sí, muchísimo-respondió en tono irónico.

La castaña volvió a suspirar y susurró.

-Hace 10 años que paso todas las navidades sola…No tengo noticias de mis antiguos conocidos. De modo que no le doy demasiada importancia a estas fechas.

El chofer frunció el ceño y la miró.

-Pero ahora irá a casa de un viejo amigo ¿no?

Zuriñe miró a su conductor y asintió.

-Sí, bueno...no le avisé de que iría. Pero siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, seguro que se alegra de verme-respondió con una leve sonrisa-Siempre quiso pasar alguna navidad conmigo y hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad por cosas del trabajo. Hace 10 años que no le veo el pelo.

-Ooooh ya veo.

La Zuriñe adolescente miró al espíritu confusa.

-¿De que amigo habla? Ò.O

-Espera y lo verás ¬¬

***

La limusina se detuvo en una oscura y abandonada calle. Zuriñe y el espíritu hicieron una mueca.

-Vaya porquería, ¿se puede saber quién vive aquí? U¬¬

El chofer desvió la mirada a la actriz.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? Ò.O

-Esta es la dirección, además, estoy segura de que este es el restaurante, he estado en este lugar. Lo que pasa es que…ha cambiado mucho…

Guardó silencio durante segundos y miró al conductor.

-Jerry, puedes irte, ven a recogerme dentro de una hora.

-O.O Ok!

El auto se marchó dejando sola a la mujer frente a aquel viejo restaurante. Zuriñe tomo aire y entró por la puerta medio abierta.

-¿Hay alguien?-preguntó mirando el interior de la oscura casa.

En eso la mujer escuchó unas pisadas tras ella y al girarse vio a quién buscaba justo tras ella sentado sobre una butaca.

-Hola Zuriñe...cuanto tiempo ¿eeeeeeeh? ¬¬

-Lee…

La castaña parpadeó confusa al verlo. Su ropa estaba completamente sucia, el hombre llevaba barba de tres días y una botella de vino colgaba de su mano izquierda. Ésta se acercó a él sorprendida.

-¿Qué…que te ha pasado?

Mientras tanto, fuera del restaurante…

-¡¿ESE ES LEE EN EL FUTURO?! PE…PERO SI TIENE UNA PINTAS DE BORRACHO QUE NO PUEDE CON ELLAS! OoO!!!

-Pues está así por tu culpa –w-

-¡¿MI CULPA?!¡¿PORQUÉ?!

-Tú calla y escúchalos -w-

Otra vez dentro…

El hombre soltó un escupitajo al suelo ignorando el gesto de sorpresa de la mujer y preguntó en tono de desagrado.

-¿Qué te trae por mi barrio? ¬¬

-O___OU Yo…venía a visitarte…por navidad

-Cssssh…así que después de 10 años sin dar señales de vida te has resignado a venir ¬¬

-Pues…

En eso unos cuantos niños bajaron las escaleras curiosos y miraron a Zuriñe maravillados.

-¡Anda!¡Es Roronoa Zuriñe!¡La famosa estrella europea!

-¡Papá!¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

La mujer frunció el ceño y al poco rato dejó salir una leve sonrisa.

-Son…tus hijos.

Lee miró a una de las niñas haciendo una mueca.

-Zuriñe cariño, ve a por la pala para ayudar a papá a levantarse del sillón -.-

-Sí papi ^^

Esta salió de allí corriendo seguido por el resto de sus hermanos y la castaña sonrió.

-¿Zuriñe?¿Le has puesto mi nombre a una de tus hijas?

-Seeeeee, se lo puse para acordarme de ti, cuando te tenía por mi mejor amiga ¬¬-contestó en tono frío.

Ésta forzó una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Vaya…ya veo que estás muy enojado conmigo ^^U

-Oh…¿acaso no tengo razones para estarlo? #¬¬-respondió cortante-Zuriñe, mírame, tengo 37 años y las condiciones en las que vivo son pènosas.

El hombre dio un trago a su botella y la mujer hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu restaurante? Está hecho una porquería y toda la casa huele a vómito.

Lee dejó de beber y se incorporó de la silla con una mueca de dolor.

-Cerraron el restaurante hace 6 meses porque tenía muchísimas deudas por pagar ¬¬

…y…¿dónde está Sakura?

-Me ha dejado ¬¬-respondió dándole otro sorbo a la botella.

Zuriñe agachó la cabeza y en eso vio como un pequeño niño bajaba las escaleras con gran esfuerzo. La mujer se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que este llevaba muletas.

-Papi…ya terminé de hacer la tarea.

Lee cogió al pequeño en brazos con una leve sonrisa.

-Muy bien Timmy, así se hace-dijo tumbándolo en un pequeño sofá.

El niño miró a Lee con gesto preocupado y respondió.

-Papi…¿cuándo va a volver mamá? Ó.Ò

Un largo silencio se interpuso en el salón y este forzó una leve sonrisa.

-Será mejor que te duermas ¿vale? Ya hablaremos de mamá después-dicho esto se dirigió al rellano mirando a su hijo-Voy a hablar un momento con esta chica que ha venido a verme ¿vale? Te cierro la puerta Timmy.

-Vale ^^

Lee cerró la puerta y miró seriamente a la castaña.

-Dios mío…¿ese chico no será…?

-Exacto Zuriñe, hace cinco años te envié una carta a tu camerino ¬¬-respondió molesto-En ella te conté como la ecografía de Sakura decía que el niño tenía un problema muscular y que se solucionaría con una operación en cuanto naciera. Te pedí dinero prestado asegurando que te lo devolvería, pero tú pasaste completamente de mí y por tu avaricia ahora mi hijo es minusválido ¬¬

-Oye!!!¡¿Y porque solo yo?!¡Pudisteis pedirle el dinero a Hikaru, o a Kaoru o Haine!

-Se lo habría pedido prestado de no ser porque ellos se enojaron conmigo y dejaron de hablarme a causa de que era el único que seguía confiando en ti. Siempre pensé que tenías un mínimo de bondad en tu egocéntrico corazón, pero ya veo que me equivocaba ¬¬

-Estaba ocupada, por eso no tuve tiempo de leer la carta. Lo siento ¿vale? ¬¬

Este abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquella respuesta y empezó a mirarla lleno de ira.

-Pero, pero…que rastrera y que miserable eres. Nunca has brindado un mínimo de apoyo a los que siempre han permanecido a tu lado ayudándote. Solo sabes pensar en ti misma y en tu codicia. Como cuando abandonaste a Hikaru por aquel millonario arrogante y viejo solo para quedarte con su fortuna una vez hubiera muerto #¬o¬

-Vamos Lee, yo amaba a Hikaru U.U Pero debes admitir que me venía mucho mejor estar con el millonario, gracias a él tengo todo lo que siempre quise. Cuando me casé con Hikaru solo me hacían ofertas de películas baratas que no iban a ninguna parte -.-

-O.O!!! FUERA DE MI CASA O#

Este la empujó bruscamente a la calle y cerró dando un portazo dejando a la actriz en la fría nieve.

Esta se incorporó molesta y gritó furiosa.

-¡¿CON QUE SÍ EH?!¡¿PUES SABES QUE!?¡NO OS NECESITO! SOYS COMO BASURA EN MI ZAPATO! O# ¡SOY SÚPER FELIZ SIN VER VUESTRO ESTÚPIDO GETO!

Tras eso miró al cielo durante varios segundos y empezó a sollozar.

-¿A quién pretendo engañar? NO SOY FELIZ TOT WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

***

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡NO!¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR PASANDO!¡YO NO QUIERO TENER UN FUTURO ASÍ!

Zuriñe miró nerviosa a Kyouya y empezó a jalarlo de la túnica.

-¡Oye grandullón!¡¿Qué esperas?!¡Seguro que hay alguna manera de evitar un futuro tan deprimente!

-Pues…sí que hay una.

-¡¿CUÁL?!¡HABLA!

Este la miró pensativo.

-En fin…después de todo el futuro no es como el pasado. Cada decisión que tomas altera a todo lo que sucede después. Lo cuál quiere decir que si cambias de actitud es posible que no acabes como una actriz vieja y solterona llena de cartas de fans que nunca llegarán a apreciarte tanto como tus amigos de verdad .___.

-OH POR DIOS! QUIERO CAMBIAR! EN SERIO QUE QUIERO CAMBIAR! O ¡Espíritu! Dame otra oportunidad ¿sí? T^T Por favor!!! Porfa…!!! TOT

***

-Por favor…porfa…T.T

-Zuriñe…Zuriñe!

-Porfa…¿uh?

La castaña abrió los ojos medio atontada y vio a Kaoru frente a ella.

-¿Estás bien? Ò.O

Ésta frunció el ceño y se incorporó con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué?¿donde estoy?

El menor de los gemelos la ayudó a ponerse en pie con una leve sonrisa.

-Se te cayó el árbol encima y quedaste inconsciente durante media hora. Te encontré cuando venía a por mi DS que me la olvidé encima de la mesa.

-O.O!!!¡¿EN QUE AÑO ESTAMOS?!¡¿QUÉ DÍA ES HOY?!

Estamos a 24 de Diciembre del 2009. No me digas que también te has vuelto amnésica…

La presidenta de arte miró a Kaoru y contestó.

-Los espíritus me brindan otra oportunidad…O.O

-O.O…¿Espíritus? Ò.O

Antes de que dijera nada más la chica se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo emocionadamente.

-¡KAORU!¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!¡Y NO ME ODIAS! w

-Ò.O ¿Porque iba a odiarte? Aunque eso sí, todavía sigo enojado por tu comportamiento de antes ¬¬

Esta le agarró las manos sonriendo tiernamente y contestó.

-¡Olvida lo de antes, fue una de mis tonterías!¡El salón quedó relindo!¡Tengo que agradecérselo también a los demás! XD

-¿Eh?

Esta se dirigió a la puerta corriendo pero antes de salir se detuvo.

-Por cierto Kaoru.

-¿Qué?

Zuriñe amplió su sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

-Te quiero mucho ¿sabes? Y espero que sigamos siendo amigos muchos años más n__n

-¿Eh?

-Solo quería que lo supieras XD Adiós!!!

Dicho aquello salió corriendo del club y el pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

***

-No hemos conseguido muchos fondos para el club Ú.Ù

-LENALEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!

-¿Eh? O.O

La morena se giró al escuchar la voz de la castaña quién llegó sonriente hasta dónde ella.

-Menos mal que te encontré XD

-Zuriñe-san O.O

-Oee, quería pedir disculpas por lo de antes…y de paso darte esto.

La joven entregó una pequeña bolsa de dinero dejando a la asiática paralizada.

-Estos son los fondos del club de arte, no es mucho pero creo que podrás hacer algunos arreglos n.ñU

-Pe…pero Zuri-chan…

-¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso no es suficiente? O.O-le cortó esta-No hay problema, ten un billete de 100, lo estaba ahorrando para comprar una botas de patinaje nuevas, pero da igual. Ya se las pediré a mi hermano por reyes n__n

-Pero Zuriñe

-¿Aun no es suficiente? O.O Pues solo me queda una moneda de 50 yenes-en eso se la entregó-¡Bueno Lenalee! Tengo cosas que hacer! Nos vemos ¿vale?

Esta se despidió con la mano y la presidenta del club de magia negra sonrió contenta.

-¡Muchas gracias Zuri-chan!¡Ojala que te regalen muchas cosas!

***

-Ufffff ya está casi todo hecho…

-PAPÁAAAAAA!!!

-Eh? O.O

La castaña llegó corriendo hasta donde el hombre y cogió el libro.

-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y creo que este libro que me has regalado tiene muy buena pinta, voy a leerlo.

-¿Ves como tu padre regala cosas de provecho? Ù-Ú

-Sí papá ^^ (a veces hay que mentir para hacer feliz a la familia U¬¬)

***

Lee caminaba por los pasillos pensando donde podría pasar la noche cuando alguien se le enganchó en la espalda.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

Este se giró asustado y vio a Zuriñe sobre él.

-Jefa…O.O

-Lee-chan!!! X3

La castaña se bajó de su espalda y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente.

-Oye, lo que dije antes…olvídalo ¿vale? Fui una tonta-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente-¿Cómo te voy a dejar en la calle? Si eres mi mejor amigo, me encantará pasar la nochebuena contigo ^^

-O.O

-^^

-Zuri…Bubububububu...Gracias...T_______________________T

Este se enganchó aun más fuerte de su compañera.

-Te quiero T-T-sollozó con una emocionada sonrisa.

-Ya deja llorar mi perrito ^^-dijo secándole con la manga de su uniforme las lágrimas cariñosamente-Por cierto, espero que hoy me prepares ese pavo relleno tan rico que cocinas en navidad Ò-Ó

-OwO ¡Claro que sí! Ò.Ó ¡Lo guisaré especialmente para ti jefa! w

-Bien, pues cuando salgamos de clases te espero en la entrada ¿sí?

Ésta se separó de su compañero y antes de irse sonrió.

-Por cierto Lee, cuando Sakura y tú tengáis al pequeño Timmy ten por seguro que estaré allí para pagarle las operaciones que hagan falta!!!

-VALE! n.n

Zuriñe salió corriendo de allí y pocos segundos después Lee meditó lo que había dicho.

-O.O…….¿Quien es Timmy? Ò.O

***

-Ufffffffffff…por fin terminamos U-U

-El Host Club quedó muy lindo!!! Ne,¿Haru-chan? w

-Hai, lo cierto es que sí quedó bastante elaborado. Ya tiene todo el espíritu navideño que necesita.

-Sugoi~~ *-* Y aun nos quedan varias navidades por vivir al Host club-dijo Tamaki con estrellitas de emoción en sus ojos.

-Chsssss por lo menos a vosotros si os gusta la decoración-dijo Hikaru en tono molesto.

-¿Eh? Ò.O

Antes de preguntar más la puerta del Host se abrió de golpe y Zuriñe entró con una alegre sonrisa.

-Buenos días mis lindos anfitriones ^^

Estos fruncieron el ceño por la reacción de la chica quién se les acercó amistosamente. El rubio le regresó la sonrisa abrazándose a ella.

-Ohayo onechan postiza que en un futuro será mi hermana X3

Ésta lo miró y amplió su sonrisa.

-Hola espíritu de las navidades presentes n__n

-Eh? OwO

Seguidamente miró a Kyouya.

-El de las navidades futuras también está aquí, genial XD

El sujeto de lentes se encogió de hombros mirando al resto y contestó.

-Creo que la presidenta del club de arte ha perdido un tornillo -.-

-Seguramente sí! Después de todo se me calló el abeto de navidad encima jajajaja XD

Estos la miraron asustados y la castaña desvió la mirada a Hikaru.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento Hikaru?

El resto de los anfitriones se miraron entre ellos y salieron del club dejándolos a solas. Una vez no había rastro de los demás Zuriñe sonrió mirando al pelirrojo.

-He venido a decirte que tú ganas.

Hikaru la miró completamente confuso.

-¿Qué yo gano el que? ò.o

-Tenías razón respecto a lo que dijiste antes. He sido una egocéntrica y una avariciosa U.U

….Anda…¿y esa extraña sensación por admitirlo? Siempre niegas las críticas que yo te digo.

-Bueno, no te lo vas a creer pero…digamos que un sueño me ha abierto los ojos U.U

-¿Un sueño?

-Síp -w- ¡Ah, por cierto!¡Otra cosa más!

La castaña agarró a Hikaru del brazo y lo arrastró hasta debajo del muérdago que había junto al enorme ventanal del Host Club. El pelirrojo sonrió divertido alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?¿Cantarme villancicos? ¬___¬

De repente y sin saber porque esta le tomó del rostro y le plantó un suave beso en los labios dejándolo atontado.

Una vez se separaron Zuriñe sonrió divertida.

-Tranquilo hombre, nunca te voy a dejar por un multimillonario jajaja XD

-O.O……………Ò///O ¡¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESE BESO?!¡¿Y QUE ES ESO DEL MULTIMILLONARIO?!

-Ya olvídalo, tómate ese beso como regalo de navidad ¬¬

-¡¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUERÍA UN BESO TUYO FEA?! YO TENGO EL LISTÓN MUCHO MÁS ALTO ///

-Naaah de eso nada, lo estabas deseando jajaja XD

-Mentira!!! ///

Esta se echó a correr por todo el club seguida del pelirrojo quién no conseguía atraparla.

_En fin…así acaba nuestra historia. Una persona puede ser buena pero con bastantes defectos a la que hay que guiarla para ser bondadosa como pasa con nuestra protagonista. Pero a pesar de todo eso finalmente la magia navideña es capaz de llegar al corazón de cualquiera. Y CON ESTO LA ESCRITORA DEL__ FIC OS DESEA A TODOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD O_


End file.
